At present, it is known to all that the fuselage of the large aircrafts with more than 150 passengers are always in narrow cylindrical shape. Aerodynamically, this type of fuselage does not generate elevating force in flight; it only serves as a vessel for the cargo and passengers. With the aircraft load beared by the elevating force generated by the airfoils on both sides, these leads to large airfoil area, long overhanging length and low flight efficiency. Furthermore, because the cross-section of the fuselage is round, and the passenger cabin is over the cargo hold; the cargo hold is inconvenient for use due to its wide top and narrow bottom; the cabin floor has raised ground clearance due to the cargo hold and the undercarriage underneath; taken together, an airstair is the only choice for passenger boarding and landing, and an inflatable slide is the only resort for passenger evacuation in an emergency. For the oversized passenger aircraft such as A-380, the fuselage section consists of three floors; the lower floor is the cargo hold; above which is the passenger cabin with ground clearance of 6.2 meter and 9.0 meter respectively; the passengers are at a height equivalent to the 3rd and 4th floors, where boarding and landing are inconvenient, and where it is hard to evacuate by inflatable slide in en emergency. Due to the narrow fuselage of the existing aircraft, the passenger cabin is like a corridor, which is inconvenient for use due to the long walking distance for the stewardess; in addition, the main undercarriage is also unable to mount on the airfoil base. In this case, the full load of the aircraft is applied on the airfoil base before being transferred to the land via the main undercarriage when landing. The complicated path for the force transfer leads to the high bending moment on the airfoil base; the underside of the airfoil base must also projects outwards for encasing the column of the main undercarriage, and as a result the airfoil lift is reduced. In addition, since the airfoil and the fuselage form a cross in narrow shape, the aircraft has a long fuselage and a wide wingspan, and also a high fuselage and a large landing area (e.g. passenger aircraft A-380 has a fuselage length of 72.7 m, a wingspan of 98.8 m and an empennage height of 24.3 m), resulting in a tremendous investment in construction from the aircraft manufactory, the service workshop, garage and land acquisition. Due to the complicated structure of the undercarriage bay of the existing aircraft, the overhanging fuselage section has a large bulge undercarriage bay, leading to the increased atmospheric drag in flight. For the existing aircraft, wing-in-ground effect in takeoff and touchdown is relatively low, and the approaching speed is high, thus the runway is long in distance. Besides, due to the cylindrical fuselage, landing on water is generally unsafe; only takeoff and landing on the runway are reliable; and a forced landing on water in en emergency may cost tremendous loss. For instance, both engines of one A-320 airliner of American Airlines were broken down by bird strike shortly after taking off on Jan. 15, 2009; fortunately, it was forced landed on Hudson River at last by the decisive and experienced pilot, preventing a grievous air crash and casualty. The event is recognized as a miracle in the world; although there is no casualty with the 155 passengers, 87 of them were injured, and the aircraft was damaged seriously, with both engines falling into water in addition to the soaked fuselage.